


Take My Hand (Take My Whole Life Too)

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cuties to husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Prompt:Everyone is gathered together just for fun and to catch up. Eddie is just getting a drink when he spots Buck letting Chris playfully pinch his cheeks to make his face all funny. It's like a lightning strike goes through him. Eddie just steps right up to the two most important people in his life and blurts "Marry me Evan Buckley." Everything stops, everyone stars, Buck and Eddie aren't even together and Eddie is feeling like the biggest fool when Buck's eyes fill with tears and he says "Yes"OrEddie has a lot of feelings and he ends up sharing them in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 413





	Take My Hand (Take My Whole Life Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I received on tumblr. I changed it a little because I don’t really like public proposals but I made sure to keep the level of fluff and cuteness this idea called for.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely marciaelena for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

On the other side of the yard Buck is sitting on the grass, letting Nia comb his hair and Christopher pinch his cheeks to make him grimace. All three of them are laughing and smiling. It’s the most ordinary sight ever, yet it strikes Eddie’s chest like lightning. He never wants to spend a day without Buck in his life, in his son’s life. They don’t even need to be anything other than friends, no matter how Eddie feels about Buck. He just wants him around, always.

“Well, that’s not something I ever thought I’d see,” Chim says, interrupting Eddie’s daydreaming.

They’re standing next to Hen in the Wilsons’ backyard, to celebrate Nia’s birthday and enjoy life slowly going back to normal. It’s been a nice afternoon, filled with sunshine and friends and cake, and Eddie feels at peace with everything and everyone, which hasn’t happened in longer than he can remember. 

“What?”

“Buck, with kids. I mean, he’s pretty decent with his niece. He even asked Bobby if they could learn recipes for her, and I’ll deny ever saying this, but the food’s not bad at all.”

“You stole food from your kid’s plate, Chim?” Hen chuckles, but her friend just shrugs.

“Food is food, but my point is, Buck looks…”

“Made for this?” Hen shakes her head. “Yeah. When did our Buckaroo become marriage material?” 

The surprise in her voice makes something bitter bloom in Eddie’s chest. “He’s always been great with Chris. And we’ve all seen him with babies during calls, so it’s not that surprising,” he says. He may be a little biased when it comes to Buck, his feelings embellishing his judgment. But he doesn't understand how their teammates can’t see what he sees.

“You’re not wrong. Still mind-blowing, though,” Chim says.

Unaware of the conversation, Buck stands up as Nia and Chris head towards Michael with new mischief in mind.

“You done playing house?” Hen says as he joins them.

“You don’t like me being the fun uncle while you’re enjoying a drink or two?”

“Oh no, no, please take all the time you need. I can use some me time. But maybe you should have one of your own, be the fun dad instead?”

“Actually, I’d love to.”

“So the guy who stole a ladder truck to have sex with a woman on a rooftop is definitely gone?”

“Pretty sure that guy’s been gone for years, now. You’re just slow to catch up, Henrietta,” Buck says with a wink.

“So you want kids? Like the whole package,” Chim asks, still not believing it. “White picket fence, a dog, all of it?”

“A partner, kids, yeah. All of it.”

“I didn’t take you as the kind to settle,” Eddie says. Despite knowing that Buck is, indeed, husband material, Eddie’s still surprised that his friend would want to give up his freedom and his recklessness for a life of stability. Of PTA meetings and doing laundry twice in a day because your kid decided to go play in the mud.

“That's what you have, all of you. Why can’t I?” Buck shakes his head and turns on his heels, walking away from the group before any of them can react.

“Fuck,” Eddie mumbles, shoving his glass into Hen’s hands before rushing through the house after his best friend. 

He finds Buck on the porch, sitting on the stairs facing the deserted street. “I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing to say.”

Buck shrugs. “It’s okay, I’m used to it. No one really sees past the good looks and the dating profile.”

“Yeah, but no one knows you like I do. They don’t see how those looks are a source of insecurity. Or how you’ve dated a lot because you crave connection.”

“Or how it fails, every time.” Buck sounds defeated. 

“You know what they say, fall seven times…”

Buck snorts. 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie says again. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I should’ve known better. And for what it’s worth, you deserve to find that person to have kids and a white picket fence with.” 

“And a dog.”

“A dog? With our jobs a dog would be alone one day out of three, with no one to walk them.”

“Our jobs?” Buck laughs. “So you think my hypothetical partner is a firefighter too? Is that your way of proposing, Eddie?”

Eddie slowly looks up to meet Buck’s eyes. He can feel heat crawl up his cheeks, but somehow he doesn’t care. “Yes,” he says. It’s too late to take it back. He doesn’t really want to take it back, anyway. He looks at Buck and sees the kind man who offered him help his first month on the job, without expecting anything in return. The man who faced a grenade with him when he didn’t even like him or trust him yet. He looks at Buck and sees the person he calls his best friend, when he didn’t even think he could have any friends at all after moving to LA. “Yes,” he repeats. “Marry me.” Because for once, he’s going to let his heart speak without second guessing itself. 

“Wait. You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“We’re not even…”

Eddie shrugs. 

“But you want--” Buck waves between the two of them. “You and me?”

“Yes.”

“You’re repeating yourself.”

Eddie smiles. “There’s not a lot of other ways to ask the person you love to marry you.”

“The person you love?”

“Yes.”

Buck stays silent for a moment and it seems like an eternity to Eddie; it gives him time to start overthinking everything and regretting opening his heart so suddenly.

“But it’s okay if you don’t feel that way. I won’t bring it up again.”

“Or you could ask again,” Buck says, smiling. That’s not the smile of someone who’s about to reject you, Eddie thinks. He hopes so, at least.

“Will you marry me, Evan Buckley?”

“Yes. Yes, I will, Edmundo Diaz.”

Eddie smiles back at Buck and starts leaning in when the door opens behind them, and Maddie joins them on the stairs.

“So, Chim said you talked about marriage, and kids. Should I be worried? Or should I check my contacts and introduce you to potential suitors?”

“Too late, sis. Eddie just proposed.”

“Eddie did what?” she asks, turning towards Eddie with the widest eyes. “Wait, were you two secretly dating?”

“Nope.”

Maddie tilts her head, gaze shifting between the two of them. “Why do I feel like it makes sense anyway?” 

“Because it does,” Buck answers, reaching out to take Eddie’s hand in his, making Eddie’s heart skip a beat. 

They do make sense, Buck and him, more than anything has ever made sense before. There’s probably a lesson in there somewhere, about listening to his heart and hoping for the best.

One Eddie trusts he won’t ever forget, as long as Buck is by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it! You can find it [here](http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing) on tumblr.
> 
> Like always, I will treasure every kudos, emoji and comment I receive ♥


End file.
